The present invention relates to a machine component of an electric machine, and to method for production of such a machine component.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Core-and-coil assemblies of electric machines, for example core-and-coil assemblies of servo motors, often become very hot during operation. Other components of electric machines, in particular sensors, must not be exposed to temperatures which exceed specific maximum temperatures, since otherwise they will be damaged or destroyed. Hence it is often necessary thermally to decouple the core-and-coil assemblies from other components of electric machines. In particular, the mostly metal housings of electric machines and sensors must frequently be thermally decoupled from one another. To thermally decouple such housings, use is made, for example, of insulating disks which are glued and/or screwed at defined positions of a housing, for example on bearing shields of electric machines.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings.